Bittersweet Death
by ImpossibleDemons
Summary: A 17 year old girl called Kira has her life drastically changed after not only moving to America but by meeting a boy named Stiles and his pack, Soon she get suspicious of their behaviour and tries to work out what is going on with not only them but the mysterious deaths surrounding Beacon Hills, But will she only get hurt along the way or somehow find love in it all?


So this is my very first fan-fiction story! It is also has no beta, so sorry for any mistakes! Anyway Enjoy!

-

When you are little you are taught to never run away from your problems, I guess this is why my dad is dragging my brother and I half way around the world for what he calls "some space away from bad memories" to a little town called Beacon Hills.

Nope, he isn't running at all. You see my mother has recently passed away from cancer 6 months ago, Don't get me wrong I miss her and mourn over her death just as frequently as anyone would, but my dad decided that packing all our stuff up and leaving Australia to move to America was what we needed to do.

I guess for him it might be needed, I touched my mother jewellery, packing it away to bring with us and he flipped, went nuts screaming and demanding me to never touch her stuff again. So as I said it may be needed….for him and that leads me to now, after an agonising 18 hour flight and another 2 hour drive, I'm sitting in my new bedroom.

Alone.

While my dad and brother is downstairs yelling at each other, blaming each other for her death.

Again.

I grab a pillow and place it over my face, trying to drown out their argument and hide the tears that fall traitorously from the world, until I hear a door slam and the car screech out of the driveway into the street, I silently questioning to myself that if there was a god, why, just why would he hurt my family like this, why would break apart this family.

I sit up and wipe away any evidence of my break down; knowing I should get up and make a start on dinner otherwise there will be none. I slowly go down stairs and head to the kitchen and check the cupboards and fridge, noting the complete emptiness of them. Signing I grab head up stairs and grab my purse and backpack, resigning myself to the fate of a long walk to the Supermarket, otherwise known as a Grocery Store, I guess the American term makes more sense, what's so super about going to a store to buy food. Nothing, that's what...well except for ice cream, that's always super.

I grabbed a jumper on my way back downstairs and searching the house for quickly finding my dad in the study, with a drink in one hand and his other on the mouse to the computer, I knock on the door tediously, his red rimmed blurred eyes look up at me and I feel another part of my break away, "I'm just heading to the store….to get some stuff for dinner" I say softly "Do you want me to get you anything while I'm there" I watch him as he leans back in his chair and huffs, "no…no I just...do you need any money for groceries" He asks, his voice breaking a little at the end, "No, Just letting you know" I say hopelessly and move to leave, but stop at the doorway to ask cautiously "dad…don't you think you've had enough to drink", the only response I get is a glass shattering on the wall to my right, I just tilt my head down and walk away, and if there was a few drops of wetness cascading down my face, well there was no one else around to see them anyway.

-

When I got to the store it was almost 6pm, knowing I only had $100 on me, I was going to be careful a count how much I was spending. After 20 minutes of walking up and down isles, grabbing a variety of cheap things I had come to the amount of $97.33 at the counter, breathing a sign of release that I managed to get enough food to last hopefully a week or 2 for under $100, even though I was forced to carry 4 bags of food after fitting 2 bags in my backpack I felt quite proud of my spending.

So proud in fact I didn't watch where I was going and walk straight into another person and fell flat on my back meaning my groceries went everywhere, "s-sorry, Sorry, I didn't see you there, I was off in la-la land and I'm so sorry" I hurriedly say as I reach around and grab my stuff I try to place them all back my in bag, and realising pretty quick that that idea won't work and they all ripped except one.

I groaned pathetically into my hands, "hey hey, don't worry about it, It's my fault just as much as yours, I wasn't watching where I was going either" The man…boy…person said "I'm Stiles by the way; I don't think I've ever seen you around before and I'm not just questioning it due to your accent" I looked up at him and he gave me a big shit-eating grin, before he started helping me grab my groceries into a nice pile "I..uhh..I'm Kira. I'm new to town…from Australia actually…hence the accent" I said nervously

"oh cool, I've always wanted to go to Australia, but you know, to many deadly spiders and venomous snakes that will kill me in minutes, and that heat, I prefer the more cold climates" he laughed, he grabbed an armful of my groceries "I'll help you get these to your car" I hesitated "I…uh…I walked here…you know need some fresh air and uh yeah" The man…boy…Stiles just shrugged "Well the very least I can do is give you a lift home, half of this is my fault after all"

"no no, it's fine honestly I can jus-"I started but got cut off by Stiles "There is no way in the world you will able to carry these all home by yourself" I thought over my choices quickly and realised that he was correct, there was no way I could do carry these home myself "I just don't live to close…It took me 45 minutes to get here" I resigned and he just grinned "Not a problem, come on" and lead me to his car.

Well...this could be the start of a pretty cool friendship, maybe this move wasn't too bad of a thing.

-

So that's the end of Chapter one, If you like it leave a review and let me know so I know whether or not to continue the story.

If you have any ideas feel free to tell me, if you don't like any part of my story, feel free to tell me as long as it's constructive criticism! :)


End file.
